custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Okoto
Okoto is a large island in the Great Sea. History Long ago, Okoto and its Islanders enjoyed a time of peace. It was also home to two brothers, Ekimu and Makuta, the Maskmakers. the brothers obeyed a sacred law to never include more than one power in each mask, as the results would make it dangerous. Ekimu's masks were praised for their craftsmanship and were sought by many in Okoto. However, Makuta became jealous, as he was overshadowed by his brother, defying a sacred rule to only allow one power per mask, Makuta forged the Mask of Ultimate Power. He had replaced his Mask of Control, with his new creation. But then, the mask's powers corrupted him, warping him from a gold and bright purple to a red and black, the island also began to degrade as well. Ekimu confronted his brother, knocking the Mask of Control off and creating a shockwave that spread across the island. And as a result, both brothers were put into a coma, causing the masks they created, including their Masks of Creation and Control, to be scattered across the island. It is unknown what became of Makuta's body, however Ekimu's was recovered by the Protectors, who then heard the Prophecy of Heroes whispered to them, foretelling of heroes coming in a time of darkness. Thousands of years later, Skull Spiders attacked the villages of Okoto.. Enacting the prophecy, the Protectors summoned the Toa, who fell from the skies. And when each Toa had found their golden mask within the wilds Okoto, they met each other at the entrance of The City of The Mask Makers. And together they defeated the Lord of The Skull Spiders, who guarded the City's entrance. After the battle, they were contacted by Ekimu to go forth, and awaken him from his slumber. Geography Region of Fire The most dangerous region on the island, the Region of Fire has three great Volcanoes. And great rivers of lava flowed into the sea, the Fire tribe resides on the steep sides of the volcanoes. Region of Ice A cold region, whose features are tundra and glaciers. Blizzards and flash-freezing occur here, and it is the home of the Ice Tribe. Region of Jungle This region is home to the Jungle Tribe, large vines, trees and many forms of wildlife. It is also home to many ancient Protector ruins, now claimed by plant growth. Roots of gigantic trees support many of the islands here. The Jungle tribe hides in the densest of the Jungle, along with the Temple of Time. Region of Stone The Region of Stone is a wasteland, hot and barren. Desert canyons, trackless dunes and sandstorms are common dangers of this region. The Stone Tribe makes its home in Okoto's rocky canyons. Region of Earth This region features obsidian fields, treacherous ravines, crevices and rifts. The Earth Tribe operates a crystal mine here, using complex tunnel systems and caverns beneath the surface. Region of Water Fast flowing waters from glaciers flow into this region, creating lakes, rivers and deltas. Fertile chain islands are there as well, but much of the island is still unexplored. As the southern part of its borders is mainly swamp and jungle. The Water Tribe makes its home in the waters of this region. Notable Locations *Temple of Time *City of the Mask Makers *Bingzak's village (Destroyed) Known Inhabitants *Protectors *Villagers *Ekimu *Makuta *Toa(G2) *Skull Spiders *Kulta, "Skull Grinder" Appearances *Guardian *New *The Things We Bury *Preparation of Rites *Pushing Back the Dark *A New Legend *Bionicle: The Series *Vehicle Age